The Time Child
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: Set just before "The Doctor's Wife" The Doctor explains to Amy why he's been worrying. Friendship fic, oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**_I am back :3 I have missed this website. Anyway, this is an 11/Amy friendship fic. I hope you all like it, I hope it's good too :D Rated T for implied sex._**

_In the American back streets, the child fell to her knees, the golden glow shrouding her form and overtaking her, remodelling her face and body, fixing the sickness and the pain, eradicating everything except her memories. She stayed a child as the glow faded, her face now framed with thick golden waves, unbefitting a child of the streets. She sank to her knees and the blankness overtook her, the way it always had when the magic had hewn through her body, fixing things. She smiled, and her eyes closed._

The Doctor jolted awake, the precarious balance he'd had on the chair lost in that momentary jerk and he crashed onto the metal grille floor, landing heavily on his back and laying there, staring at the ceiling of the TARDIS. The lights on the ceiling flickered as the engine moaned softly, the slight effort of zooming through the space time continuum making the wooden box creak slightly and the engine to work. He lay on the grille, the memories of the dream cramming his mind. That kid, everything revolved around her, and it was tied in with him and Amy somehow, somehow everything was connected. He rubbed his fists on his forehead, his fingers splaying out to tug at his hair and pull at it, wrapping it around his skinny, piano player's fingers.

Somehow he was connected to that child, somehow she was a timelord, somehow she was the key to this mess. He lay flat on his back, observing the random chasing of lights on the ceiling of the TARDIS and a small sigh escaped his parted lips. His eyes brimmed and then he closed them again, forcing his tears to vanish. He was worrying again, about Amelia Pond. He had known her since she was young, her "imaginary friend" who came back for her the night before she got married. His hands twisted over each other and then he sat up, his back completely rigid as he heard footsteps on the metal walkway above him. The footsteps were quiet, tentative and seemed as though whoever it was didn't particularly want to be wherever they were above him. He took a deep breath in and blew it out over his lips, hardly making a sound in the eerie silence.

'Pond?' He stated into the silence, tightening his bow tie around his neck and hoping it was Amy.

'Doctor...' She replied, trailing off miserably and then made her way down the steps, sitting down beside him, holding herself perfectly still. He opened his arms and pulled her to him, holding her tightly as she shivered. It took a moment for him to realise she was crying, holding onto his shirt and silently letting go of everything. He held her, resting his chin atop her head and worrying about her, but not wanting to tell her. His mind flashed over the TARDIS checking Amy for her pregnancy and tightened his grip on her, almost completely subconsciously. He didn't know what was wrong with her, and that meant that she could have no idea what was going on either. The mutual bond that spread between them seemed stronger now, and he held her as tight as he could and rocking slightly to hold her safe. She slowly stopped crying and he held her, his long arms around her and his cheek against hers. There was a gentle silence that spread and then Amy moved slightly, her whole body shifting off of his and next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Are you okay Pond?' He asked her softly, knowing that she wasn't but wanting to fill the silence expanding around them.

'I'm sorry.' She muttered, her hands wiping her eyes, but another burst of tears threatened and she buried her face in her hands.

'Amy, it's okay, really. What's wrong?' His voice shook and she placed her hand over his, squeezing tightly.

'Doctor, I don't know what's going on with me... I... First I think I'm pregnant but I'm not and then River and you... I'm so scared.' The Doctor sighed and gently touched her hand.

'Oh Amelia...' She smiled weakly.

'You only call me Amelia when you worry about me.'

'I always worry about you.' She furrowed her brow and glanced at him through her hair.

'You don't always call me Amelia though... It's something specific.'

'Amy, I should have told you before... I... Just come here.' He pulled her to her feet and then they walked to the central console, The Doctor letting go of her hand and turning the monitor to face her. The thing that had been bothering him flashed over the screen.

_Positive_  
><em>Negative<em>  
><em>Positive<em>  
><em>Negative<em>

Amy swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. The Doctor could see the pain etched on her features and wished desperately that he wasn't so awkward and could enfold her in his arms, instead he took a few steps back and watched her as a quiet almost pitiful moan came from between her lips. She stepped backwards, desperately seeking the comfort of her best friend's arms around her, his warmth on her shivering body.

'Doctor... Please... Just... H-hold my hand.' He stepped forward and hugged her, holding her against his chest, the soft tweed of his jacket comforting her as she turned and buried her face in it, taking calming breaths of his scent that was so uniquely him. He held her hand tightly and she squeezed it, still holding tightly to him with the other.

'Go to bed, Pond. Just go to bed. Hush...' He held her as she was suddenly racked with sobs that seemed to paralyse her from moving from the spot, the comfort he exuded keeping her safe. 'Oh Amy...' She raised her head to his and he rested her forehead on his.

'You're my best friend, Doctor, please... Explain. Or try to, please.' Their foreheads were still touching and The Doctor sighed, his sweet breath rolling over her face and blowing a few strands of hair over her pale face. He kissed her nose gently and then stepped back.

'The only thing I can think of is that the TARDIS has rubbed off on you somehow.' Amy nodded, hands curling protectively by her sides.

'So... So what, my baby is going to be part Timelord...?' The Doctor shrugged.

'I can't answer that question but...' He paused abruptly, wondering if Amy could take much more, if he could even explain the complicated way in which most Timelords, well, ones that were related were linked.

'But...' Amy looked at him. 'I know you're trying to protect me... But... Please.' He sighed.

'I... The first thing you need to understand is that Timelords that are related have this kind of psychic link... And that child, from America, your child, Amy, regenerated and linked to me. That child is related to me, your child is related to me. And is a Timelord. Or at least a partial Timelord.' It was a hit and miss description but it was the best he could do.

'So... It's not Rory's. It's yours, somehow.' She nodded, eyes wide and frightened.

'Somehow. Maybe I regenerate and I drain the energy into your baby...' He mused for a while and Amy felt a sick dread in her stomach. She'd watched him die, that couldn't be it. She was snapped back into reality by him leaning in and staring into her eyes.

'Pond? Are you okay?' She nodded vaguely. He kissed her forehead.

'Go to bed, Amy. You can have my bedroom, if you don't want to wake Rory. I won't be sleeping tonight.' She nodded, completely exhausted.

'Thank you.' He studied her for a moment and then pulled her into his arms.

'Sleep well. Remember, I'm your best friend and I'm always going to be here for you, always.' She nodded and kissed his cheek with the lightest of touches.

'Goodnight Doctor.'

**_Did you like it? :3 Press review and be transported via the TARDIS... _**


	2. Chapter 2

**I swear I deviated somewhere... but I wanted the Doctor to talk about Rose. Also I'm sorry my muse vanished for a long time**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy **

The Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS console, his fingers idly wandering over the controls and his eyes scanning the room. He gingerly tapped the screen and a trio of wavy blue lines crossed it, obscuring the picture. He gently ran his fingers over the console, his fingers rasping softly over the metal knobs and tightly screwed on levers, pressing down on a few smooth buttons before tipping his head back and staring at the ceiling, hot tears crowding his eyes. He sighed, a gentle puff of air escaping his parted lips and ruffling the edge of his fringe that flopped over his high forehead. Raising a calloused yet smooth hand, he wiped his face and brushed the tears away, the salty liquid shining on his fingertips before being lost in the tweed sleeve of his coat and starched cotton shirt cuffs secured tightly to his wrists with cufflinks embossed with a Gallifreyan symbol. With a quiet sigh he shook his head and appeared to make a decision.

'Later. I need her to settle down. Later. I can explain that the TARDIS is thought controlled and my strong thoughts overrode the actual result. Later. She can know later. Give her time.' He quietly spoke this confused monologue and decided that the best thing for Amy was to be told about what he wanted; but later. She needed time to acclimatise to this revelation.

**oOo**

Amy lay on The Doctor's bed, curled up on her side and holding her knees against her chest and shaking slightly, her hair lying lankly on the starched white pillows. He had told her he wasn't sleeping but she felt wide awake too, her head aching and tears welling in her eyes. She held tightly on to herself, every shred of self-control she had based on not making a sound and alerting The Doctor to her pain. The door swung inwards quietly, the only sound was her shuddering breaths and the hiss of the door sliding over the thick lustrous carpet. Amy tensed as she heard footsteps across the carpet and then felt the bed sink minimally as The Doctor sat down. She flinched away as he placed a hand on her hip, gently stroking it over to her shoulder and then back down, a slow and rhythmic movement that made her shiver. He applied the tiniest amount of pressure on her shoulder and rolled her to face him, still keeping his hand rested on her hip. She shivered and he gently toed his shoes off and brought his legs onto the bed, idly and cautiously observing Amy.

'Doctor?' Her voice was cracked, almost hoarse from lack of use, and her throat seemed clogged after the crying she had been doing. He sat cross legged on the bed, breathing almost silently as though it would reassure her that things were okay. He breathed out slowly through his teeth and watched her warily, hands remaining flat on the bed.

'Pond.' He finally acknowledged his presence with her, but did not move his hands.  
>'Doctor what's... What's happening to me?' He paused, carefully thinking about his words and how he could phrase what he was going to say. He brought his hands up to his face and nibbled on one finger, avoiding looking at her.<p>

'I wanted you to be happy. I want you to be happy. And you were... Apprehensive but happy that you were pregnant, or thought you were, and I so badly wanted it to be true for you that the TARDIS picked up on it and... Overrode the true answer but only for a few seconds because fact weighs more than telepathy on some things. I'm sorry for... Scaring and confusing you.' Amy stayed curled up for a long minute before carefully turning her head, brushing away a few strands of fiery hair and looking at him. He sat with his head in his hands and it looked as though he'd been crying when telling her it, his hands hid his face as his cheeks were red tinged. 'I'm so sorry Amy.' She sat up, wobbling slightly and touched his wrist with one finger.

'Doctor I don't... I don't blame you for wanting me to be happy. You... It's good and admirable that you want me to be happy even if it compromises your happiness. Thank you.' He still didn't look at her, he couldn't bear it. She closed her hand over his thin wrist and pulled it to her cheek so that he could feel the tears washing her face.

'Amy I'm so sorry.' He gently stroked her cheek, wiping her tears away and dropping his gaze to the intricately decorated bedcovers.

'Don't be. I want to be happy with Rory too. I wanted to be a normal couple but...' She waved a hand, indicating the TARDIS and the man sat in front of her. 'That's not going to happen.' She placed her palm on his folded knee and released his wrist.

'Amy I can let you leave now, you can live a normal life. Have everything normal and perfect. Be happy and in love and not in danger but I know that isn't what you want.' She shook her head.

'I don't want to leave you alone in space. Not again. I don't want you to have to wander the stars on your own. At least not for a while.' The Doctor sighed, remembering what Rose had said to him a long time ago. And what Donna had said.

'I had a friend once... She called me spaceman and she wanted to be with me forever... But it didn't work like that. It never does.' A silence followed this remark in which The Doctor was unsure whether Amy had fallen asleep or was just mulling it over.

'Then I won't stay forever. I'll stay for as long as you want me.' The Doctor still wasn't looking at her, he was now incredibly focussed on his left thumb and his teeth, the two meeting in the middle as he pulled down a flap of skin and tore it off. This nibbling of his fingers seemed to fascinate him.

'I'll always want you, Amy, and that's why losing you will hurt me.' Amy paused, her breath hitching in her throat. The Doctor seemed to realise that something was happening in response to his words and suddenly babbled out a garbled sentence. 'I don't... I don't love you Amy. I never could and I'm sorry. The only person I've ever loved was an old companion of mine. I never want to forget her and I'll always love her. I'm sorry.' Amy didn't dare try to meet his eyes, the hope she had felt lurch in her chest dead within a second.

'Who was she? She must have been special.' The Doctor sighed.

'She was so special. Amazing in fact. She could always make me laugh and smile, she fixed me. I was hurt and she fixed me. And then she went.' He was looking into the distance, at the wall of the TARDIS and Amy followed his gaze.

'Where did she go?' She asked softly, and noticed how his hands clenched on the bedcovers.

'She... She died in battle. But she didn't really die. In the Battle of Canary Wharf register you'll see her name listed under those lost in battle but she didn't die. She got... Trapped. In a parallel universe. She saved the world and then got trapped.' His voice took on a fever pitch and he became animated suddenly. 'So Amy, you see, she isn't dead. She's very much alive.' Amy watched his face change from distraught to animated and then slump back into sadness.

'Why isn't she here then?' Amy ventured, her heart dropping as his expression fell suddenly and he turned away from her so that she couldn't see his face.

'Because she's trapped. And I can't get back to her the same way she can't get back to me. She saved the world before though, when the Daleks made the Earth move. She helped me tow the TARDIS home. Then I had to leave her.'

'Why?'  
>'Because the world was collapsing and I couldn't get her back. I had to leave her with my clone. Half of me and half human. That would grow old with her.' He seemed suddenly at a loss for words. Amy reached over and touched his hand gently.<p>

'I'm sorry... I... I didn't realise.'

'You never do.' The sudden rush of cold anger took her and him by surprise and he slid off the bed; strode away and didn't look back. Amy bit down on his bed sheets and inhaled gently, breathing in his scent.

'I'm sorry.' She told the empty room, rolling over and laying in the dark.

**Tell me if you liked it! **


End file.
